


American favorites

by jencwrites



Category: Top Gear (US) RPF
Genre: Cars, Fast Cars, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencwrites/pseuds/jencwrites
Summary: Credit for this poem goes to my son, BigE. He’s 14 and exploring creative language.  I’m posting since he doesn’t have/doesn’t want his own account here.Imagine cars lined up, street racing at night...





	American favorites

Viper ACR  
The glisten of a brand new Viper  
The scent of burnt rubber  
The batting of an eye to a gorgeous car  
A deep roar of a car about to roll  
rivals about to butt heads

Ford GT  
The color of the horizon where sky and Ocean meet  
Big as a bull strong as an elephant  
Annoying but satisfactory  
As unique as the Greek language  
An overrated achievement 

Corvette  
Distinguished as a nightmare underground  
Sharp as a knife  
Hot as a flamethrower  
Piece of history  
Icon for many years to come

Challenger demon  
Ferocious as the devil  
Terrifying as the night without the moon  
More powerful than a Diesel engine  
Too powerful for it’s own good  
As fun as a rally car

Camaro ZL1  
Excitingly light  
The perfect balance of power to weight  
Strongly impacted by its looks  
A movie icon  
Portrayed as only two colors

In the end only one matters the one you like


End file.
